metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Marx Wraith
Welcome to Wikitroid! Marx Wraith, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **The Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **Point Of View Policy **Wikitroid Administrators **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 15:15, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Warning Hello Marx Wraith, and welcome to Wikitroid. I just wanted to bring to your attention two issues that caught my attention when checking your edits. First of all, please remember that Wikitroid is a "professional" community, and as such, we expect the use of proper grammar and spelling practically everywhere on the wiki. Please make an effort not to introduce any grammatical errors into articles when editing them, as, to be honest, they are quite a pain to fix, especially when there are many errors over many edits. Secondly, aside from decoration on your userpage or in your signature, text colors are not to be used on the wiki (although I would be interested to know why you added the text color, since removed, to Talk:UMS 4 (Metroid: Other M)). As a side note, remember that many problems can be avoided simply by previewing your edits before saving them (click the Preview button, next to Save page), and to use the Preview function to catch any mistakes before you save the page so you don't have to go back and edit again. If you have any questions, feel free to ask on my talk page, to , or to ask any other active administrator. Note that you may be able to get more immediate results in our IRC chat channel, although this doesn't work for everyone and results are not guaranteed. Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:35, February 5, 2010 (UTC) wow, uhh, what did I type wrong?hmmm, I thought I fixed those mistakes, and in all honesty I didn't change the text color, it was already like that, sorry for the confusion!Marx Wraith 14:13, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Your image Hi. I'd just like to state that the image you recently uploaded has been deleted. The primary reason is because it was of poor quality. The second reason is because Wikitroid does not use information or pictures from Metroid Galaxy Guide as that website is 99% fanon. I know that in the past we have used their information, but not any more. --[[User:RoyboyX|'''''Ro''y''bo''y]][[User talk:RoyboyX|X'']]{ADMIN} 02:04, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok, To tell you the truth I didn't like the quality that much either, its weird that some things can be so hard to find on the internet.Marx Wraith 19:03, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Grammar Just a reminder that you should use proper spelling and grammar on this wiki. This includes the spacebar. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 12:02, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ?. Marx Wraith 17:01, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Images Warning Hello Marx Wraith and welcome to Wikitroid. This message is in regards to an image you recently uploaded to Wikitroid, File:Darkgrenchler.jpg. While we welcome images here at Wikitroid, we have certain rules and requirements that apply to images. In your case, you failed to add a licensing tag to the image you uploaded. We require that all images uploaded to Wikitroid bear a licensing tag that (correctly) indicates their copyright status. Selecting one is actually a simple process, and is done using the Licensing dropdown selection box on the upload form. Please take a look at our Images Policy - which contains information about which licensing tag you should select - before uploading any more images to Wikitroid. Also, please note that while I have fixed the image mentioned earlier for you, in the future, images that you fail to (correctly) tag may be deleted without warning. If you have any questions, please ask me on my talk page, or connect to our IRC chat channel. Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 04:41, November 22, 2010 (UTC) C'mon, you've been around long enough to know that you need to be doing this. You've uploaded another image without licensing it. Please see my message above for instructions on how to properly license an image, or ask me on my talk page for help. To be fair, I'm going to have to block you if you keep this up. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 09:23, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I really have not uploaded many pictures to this wiki and once I realized my mistake, I uploaded it again with the proper licensing, but I'm pretty sure that I'm unable to delete the first copy. Marx Wraith 19:11, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :Nope, you did it right. :) --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:08, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :Phew, good to know. :) Marx Wraith 02:02, November 28, 2010 (UTC)